


Glee

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru tries to talk Akira into joining a Glee Club. Shockingly, it does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the "All or Nothing" mini round of BG, so we were to write either all dialogue or no dialogue. I somehow got it into my head that Hikago could be crossed/fused with Glee. Clearly I was watching too much TV just like Hikaru. Oh, and you DON'T have to be familiar with Glee to get this, just know that the show exists and it's on cable in Japan- at least it was when I looked into it while writing this. XD

"You must be joking."  
"Why not? I've heard you, you have a pretty okay voice. We just won't give you any solos-"  
"SHINDOU!"  
"Waya has a good voice. Isumi-san is good too."  
"Shindou, I am NOT joining a band with you just because you've been watching too much television."  
"I have not."  
"You've been talking about this singing show non-stop."  
"Because it's a good idea!"  
"It's not. We're Pros, we don't have time for things like that."  
"We totally do. Just stop tutoring all the time and it'll be fine."  
"What you're suggesting is a full time job. We're talking managers and jobs to sing in public and-"  
"Gigs."  
"What?"  
"They're called gigs. The jobs."  
"Shindou, it doesn't matter, we don't have TIME for all of that."  
"Who said anything about trying to get managers and gigs and stuff? Jeez, Touya, I'm just talking about a little singing group for fun. Like karaoke but better."  
"I'm telling your mother to take your cable privileges away."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Try me."  
"Fine. I won't include you in the Go Institute Glee Club. So there!"


End file.
